Various existing medical device systems, such as for ablation procedures, require a healthcare provider, such as a physician, to place controlled formations of medical devices into patient tissue. Examples of these systems include the RFA Medical InCircle™ System and the AngioDynamics NanoKnife™ system. Similarly, the Covidien Evident™ MWA System does not require, but supports, multi-medical device configurations. Many of these systems include a plastic guide piece to help the healthcare provider hold the medical devices in an acceptable spatial configuration (e.g. three medical devices held parallel, with shafts 2 cm apart).
Unfortunately, controlled placement of the medical devices often comes at the expense of operator flexibility and responsiveness. Accordingly, there is a need for a medical device guidance system which assists operators in placing medical devices, while permitting the operator to maintain an appropriate degree of hand flexibility.